All that matters
by ninjadoodlemonkeys
Summary: Lee x OC. Longish oneshot just for fluffish sake. Better than description. Rating...I just didn't know what to rate it.


**Just a random one shot that one of my friends dared me to do. I'm not sure why it was a dare... Anyway, it's nice and fluffy I guess and for once doesn't really have any hidden tragic back stories or anything. Enjoy.**

**I keep forgetting to do this on all my other stories, but I do not own Naruto. Which makes me sad, but that's okay. I do own the OC, Misunri Tosanka. You own yourself. Masashi Kishimoto owns my soul for being cool.**

**Name:** Misunri Tosanka

**Looks:** Purple eyes, long black hair with bangs that constantly fall in her face, pale skin, slightly taller than average. Usually wears all black with her headband tied around her arm.

**Personality and stuff:** Usually very bubbly but gets nervous, and therefore spastic, very easily. Gets along with pretty much anyone as long as they don't insult her or her friends. Is very similar to Naruto in the fact that she defends whatever is important to her but unless she really cares, she's usually very laid-back like Shikamaru. When she was younger, she was really pessimistic because she didn't believe she could do anything by only using taijutsu, and she still sometimes does, but her friends usually talk her out of believing that. She hangs out with Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Kiba the most. Akamaru really likes her, so that was the only reason Kiba originally hung out with her, but she wasn't as weird as he expected her to be after training with Gai-sensei for all that time, so she's actually his friend now. She doesn't really hang out with Sakura or Ino that much because of how much they fight over Sasuke, but she likes them as long as they're on their own.

**Story:**

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

Your sandals flopped and made loud echoing noises against the tile as you walked down the empty halls of the academy. You had been looking for Kakashi-sensei for a while, but there were no signs that he had been there yet. This concerned you because he had promised you that he would meet you there for training about four hours ago. Of course, you expected him to be late, but not quite this late. In the time you had been waiting for him, you had sparred about evenly with Ino and Shikamaru, gotten your butt kicked by Neji, and talked to Sakura for quite some time.

You sighed and shook your head a little before you decided to go check out the training grounds outside, just in case he was there instead. Not five steps away from the door, it started to rain. You rolled your eyes and shot an accusatory glare at the clouds as you pulled your hood over your head. You didn't see him right off, so you wandered around the forest for a little while. After you got used to the rain, it wasn't so bad, but it was getting to be a little cold and your thin jacket was already soaked through.

After another 15 minutes, you gave up and collapsed against a tree, shivering. You unzipped your jacket and peeled it off your wet skin, tying it in a loose knot around your waist. You rubbed your hands up and down your arms in a feeble attempt to warm yourself. You looked around and quickly realized you didn't know where you were in the forest. Great. You were lost in a forest in the middle of a rainstorm with nobody else around to help you find your way out.

"If I cannot finish these 300 kicks, then it will be 500 push ups!" you heard a familiar voice from not too far away. You immediately straightened up and your eyes went wide with joy. You began to run toward the voice without thinking, but stopped abruptly when you realized you didn't know how you would address him. You didn't want to interrupt his training and it would probably seem odd to show up out of nowhere.

You stared forward in front of you and realized that Lee was kicking a tree stump in the clearing in front of you. You began to shiver again without realizing it and your cheeks began to tint pink. You had always admired Lee's determination, but it really only affected you when he was near you. Not to mention that you had a crush on him that nobody knew about. Lee finished his kicks and turned around to begin his push ups. He froze when he saw you.

"H-h-hey, Lee-kun," you managed to sputter out.

"Hi, Misunri-chan," he replied, dumbfounded by your sudden appearance. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

Your hand flew to your shoulder on instinct, partly as a method to keep yourself warmer and partly to help hide your embarrassment. Both attempts failed. Your cheeks turned a bright pink as you stuttered to come up with an answer and you shivered uncontrollably from the cold that had begun to fully take its affect on you. Luckily, that meant you could blame your blush on the cold. "I-Well, I-You see-And. I. Just. Training. Kakashi. Late. Started. Raining. Got. Lost. And. And. And..." you started to hyperventilate a little.

"Hey, it is okay, Misunri-chan. You do not need to worry anymore. It is alright." Lee walked over to you and draped his jacket over your shoulders. You almost completely stopped breathing as you clung to the front of the jacket for dear life. He slowly wrapped one arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders, being careful not to startle you, and pulled you close to him. You gently rested your head against his chest and took a deep breath.

After a moment, Lee pulled away just as gently and took a moment to really observe your state. Your clothes were already stuck to your skin and even though his coat was a little warmer than your own would have been, it was still soaked through. Your long black hair stuck to your shirt and the back of your neck from the moisture and your bangs clung to your forehead. Whatever patches that weren't matted down stuck out, forming lumps all over your head. You were sure you looked less than appealing in your current state.

Lee allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he dropped his hands back to his sides.  
You blinked your bright purple eyes a few times before asking him about it, "What? Do I really look that bad?"

He shook his head adamantly, but continued to giggle a bit. "Misunri-chan, I do not wish to be rude, but your hair is quite messy." He smiled and you froze, staring at him.

*FLASHBACK*

You stood across from Lee in a large, empty room. The proctor tapped his foot impatiently, waiting to start the match. Lee stared at you curiously as you tried to brush your long black bangs out of your face. You were very shy, so your bangs covered your eyes and ears. This was proving to be a hindrance to the task at hand, however, considering you needed both your sight and hearing for the sparring match you were about to compete in. Of course, you hadn't wanted to compete. You could only use very minimal amounts of ninjutsu and genjutsu and when you did, you could never execute it correctly, so you always lost against ninja who could use them. You didn't really see the point and you were frustrated, which made your hair stick out and harder to pin back.

Lee allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as you finally managed to pin your hair back enough to see and hear. Unfortunately, this made it look as though you had birds nesting in your hair, and Lee decided to jokingly point it out.

"I do not wish to be rude, but your hair is quite messy."

Of course, being the cynical kid you were, you just _had_ to reply with a sarcastic comment. "Well, your eyebrows aren't exactly natural-looking. You look like a freak." Maybe you had taken it a bit too far with that last part.

Lee turned away from you and began to pout. He muttered to himself, "Why does everyone feel the need to comment on my eyebrows? Does it really matter? I am just as good a ninja..." He sniffled a few times and turned back around to face you. He put on a pretty convincing facade that he was perfectly okay, but you could tell you had hurt him.

"Hey, your name is Rock Lee, right?" He nodded slightly. "I'm Misunri Tosanka. I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I'm not sure why I said that in the first place."

He smiled a little bit and wiped at his eyes before responding. "I, too, should apologize for my actions. It is clear that what I said offended you. That was not my intention. Please forgive me."

You shrugged. "Hey, it's okay, no harm done. I just get kinda...pessimistic sometimes. I guess that's a good word to describe it. It's just..." you trailed off.

"It is just what?" Lee took a step closer and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. After all, it would give me a huge disadvantage in our fight." You rubbed the back of your head nervously and stuck the other hand in your pocket. Lee took another step forward and spun around, looking around the room. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I believe that our match proctor has left."

"Wait, really?" You spun around quickly, loosening your bangs and allowing them to fall back to their natural position. You looked around, but there was no match proctor. There was, however, a folded piece of paper on the floor in front of the door. You ran over to pick it up and read it. "Well, I guess our match was canceled."

"This is quite saddening. I was looking forward to sparring against you!" Lee said genuinely.

"Me? Why?" you whirled back around to face him.

"I have heard that you are one of the best ninja here who uses only taijutsu. I know how difficult that can be. Still, I am determined that I could beat you!"

"But how can I be good if I can never even win?"

"Well, I believe that it is not always about winning as much as it is fighting your best."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, you cannot change the circumstances of a fight, and this means that you cannot always win. But, if you have fought with more determination then your opponent, that is what it is to truly win."  
You stared at him in disbelief, blinking a few times. After a moment, you tilted your head to the side and closed your eyes in a wide smile. "I guess that makes sense. Thanks."

"I am glad I could help." He gave you a thumbs up and closed his eyes in a huge grin. You had no idea why you said what you did next, but you did, and that was all that mattered.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you do that. You should do it more often." His eyes went wide and he glomped you almost immediately. "Um...Lee? You're crushing my ribs."

"I am sorry." He released you and awkwardly took a few steps back. "It is just...no one has ever given me a compliment on the way I look." He stared at the floor, obviously embarrassed by his outburst, and shuffled his foot back and forth on the ground. You stepped forward and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're such a goof." He chuckled nervously and you nodded to yourself. "But that's okay. I like you anyway."

*END FLASHBACK*

You laughed softly to yourself at the memory and closed your eyes for a brief moment. You punched Lee by his shoulder and crossed your arms.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder as he rotated it. Apparently you had hit him harder than you meant to. Of course, Lee would never say anything about it. You smiled and dropped your hands back down to your sides.

"You make sense."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what you said the day we met? The day our sparring match was canceled?"

"Of course!" he said happily. You raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm. His face tinted pink and he began to rub the back of his neck. "What about it?"

"Well, it's what you said that day about what it is to truly win. I guess...Going by that, I don't think I've ever won. Not even since that day." You stared at your foot as it shifted back and forth on the wet ground.

"What makes you think that?"

'Maybe the fact that I can't even tell you I like you after all this time I've known you. And the fact that every time you even get near me I freeze up. I don't even have enough determination to get over my feelings let alone win a fight,' you thought. But instead of saying that, you choked up again, "I don't know. I guess...I think...it's just..."

"You are awfully hesitant today, Misunri-chan. What is it? You can tell me. You know that right?" You continued to stare at the ground. Lee gently placed two fingers under your chin and lifted your head up, forcing you to look at him. As you stared into his eyes, you realized that you didn't just have a crush on Lee, you loved him. You loved him with every fiber of your being.

You melted and fell forward into his arms. You buried your face in his shoulder and sobbed. He was surprised, but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you comfortingly. "Misunri-chan? Please tell me what is wrong." You didn't respond, but you managed to halt the sobs that were catching in your throat. "Please, I do not like seeing you like this. Tell me." You pulled your head back to look at him, but your face still hovered mere centimeters from his, your lips almost touching. He leaned forward to close the gap and electricity sparked through your entire body.

You closed your eyes and leaned forward into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. One of your hands found its way into his silky black hair and you started to twirl the strands around your fingers. Lee wrapped his arms around your waist and desperately pulled you harshly to his chest. You gasped and he slipped his tongue inside your mouth and started exploring, memorizing everything about it. You let out a small moan and started to fight back for dominance. You lost and Lee smirked into the kiss. He spun you around and pushed you against the tree he had been kicking, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. You had never seen this side of Lee before, but you liked it. Still, no matter how much you wanted to stay like that, you eventually had to pull away for air.

Lee lightly pressed his forehead against yours as you placed your feet back on the ground, then he realized what had just happened. He jerked away quickly and blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Forgive me, Misunri-chan. I do not know what came over me. I did not mean to-I was not-I was just-" he stuttered. You laughed and cut him off by quickly pressing your lips to his once more.

"Lee-kun, why do you always apologize for things that are my fault?"

"I do not-"

You cut him off again, "Besides, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it." His face turned an even brighter red, if that was possible, and you started to giggle almost uncontrollably. "Geez, I love you so much, Lee-kun. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

He nodded. "I promise to never leave your side, Misunri-chan! I will protect you with my life!"

"Good! The power of youth is obvious between us!" You winked and copied his signature thumbs-up pose. Lee put one hand on his hip,  
faking annoyance, and smiled.

"Misunri-chan, are you making fun of me?"

"Only a little," you chuckled and moved your thumbs up into a peace sign, which you placed next to your face as you grinned from ear to ear. Lee dropped his hand from his hip and shook his head a little at how silly you were acting. Still, he had to admit that his heart melted every time you talked to him and you always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"You know, you look really cute when you do that. You should do it more often," he told you. You glomped him and lightly kissed him behind his ear. "Um...Misunri-chan? You are crushing my ribs. And that tickled." You took a step back and forced your bangs to stay behind your ears.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Nobody has ever given me a compliment on the way I look." He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

"You are lying."

"How do you know?"

"I have seen how Naruto acts around you."

"Oh, come on. Can't I quote a conversation without being yelled at?  
You did it too."

"At least I was not lying."

"I was really crushing your ribs?"

"A little..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Do not worry, Misunri-chan. It was worth it." Lee smiled at you as the rain finally slowed. You leaned forward and gave him one more quick kiss before you handed him his jacket and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. I don't want to delay your training any more than I already have. I know how much it means to you."

"But you mean more to me. Can I not come with you?"

"Well, I mean, I certainly wouldn't object." He grinned and ran over to you. He grabbed your hand and entwined his fingers with yours. You walked peacefully for a moment until Gai-sensei popped out of the forest in front of you. You and Lee stared at him in shock as he fell to his knees in front of you. "Gai-sensei, are you okay?" you panicked.

"Such youth! Such beautiful youth!" he sobbed on the ground. Lee dropped to the ground next to him and attempted to lift your sensei off the ground.

"No!" Gai-sensei shouted dramatically. "Leave me! I'll be alright. Go on without me! Take care of your love, Misunri-chan!" Your eyebrows raised as you wondered how you put up this guy on a daily basis.

"But Gai-sensei!"

"Lee, go! For the sake of youth!"

"I will, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" They embraced quickly before Gai-sensei began sobbing again and Lee jumped back up off the ground and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"You were walking me home."

"Right!" Lee grinned and took your hand again as the two of you  
carefully walked around Gai-sensei. "I love you, Misunri-chan."

"I love you, too, Lee-kun." His grin grew wider in obvious pride that he finally had a girlfriend. You shook your head again and stuffed your free hand into your pocket. The sun came out slightly from behind the storm clouds and a faint rainbow formed in the sky.

"Aren't rainbows supposed to be a warning of coming danger?"

"Do not worry, Misunri-chan. No matter what happens, I will protect you," he whispered into your ear as you walked. You believed him. No matter what happened, you would always have Lee. He loved you and you loved him and nothing else mattered. You would always be together.

That was all that truly mattered.

**YAY FLUFF. AND LEE. I HAVE A RECENT OBSESSION. BUT ANYWAY. Please R&R, but please don't flame. That would hurt my feelings. Just kidding. But seriously, don't flame. Let me know about spelling errors and stuff. I'm taking requests now. Just send me a message if you want a oneshot. Depending on how nice you are, I might even do more than one chapter for you. Also, I'm working on a seven minutes in heaven thing and I wanna know which characters I should do first. Arigato. Have a nice day.**


End file.
